Asylum
by x.BrokenHeartedDancer.x
Summary: Bella and Alice twins. They both went to the asylum for the premintitions they were having, and got turned to save their lives, but it wasn't James that wanted them. Alice finds the Cullens, Bella finds James and his coven. Bella/Jasper
1. Bella

**BHD here!**

**Okay, this is the latest story. Jasper x Bella. I personally love the pairing and am hooked.**

**Basically, Bella and Alice are sisters. They both went to the asylum in their human lives, got changed by the same vampire, who worked in the asylum, and both woke up alone.**

**They were both in the mental ward because they kept having 'preminitions' and visions, which no one believed. Someone _did _come after them, but it wasn't James, and the vamp changed them to save them. James finds Bella as a nomad and takes her in to meet his coven.**

**Neither Alice, nor Bella remember their human lives, but have both had visions of each other and know they are sisters from the extensive research they done.**

* * *

Bella

_A dark haired male with piercing red eyes was running through the corridors as he searched for me and my sister, tearing doors off of hinges in the process. Alice and I were running away as fast as we could. It kept ending the same way. Someone biting our throats and fire taking over._

"Bella!" Alice called desperately, shaking my shoulders. Tears were falling down her pale face. "Bella! I saw it too! We have to run!" She screamed and gripped my hand tightly before sprinting through the hallways.

I wanted some good memories at a time like this. Alice and I were only 17. Just turned 17 the other day. I wanted to remember our mother. Our father. But the drugs that the people here pumped into our system daily took its toll. Our memories began to fade away.

The last thing I remember of our mother and father, makes me hate them. They were holding us down while two men hit our heads and knocked us out. Then we woke up here. In the asylum. A 'safe' place. For people like 'us', crazy people.

We weren't crazy. We were young, and scared. The visions kept coming and as they did, the drugs did too. No one would believe us.

_Alice was on her own. A blonde male checking her pulse. There wasn't one._

"Bella!" Alice cried. I stopped and fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around myslef tightly. Alice was going to die? Then I was too. She was the only person I had left now. The only person that cared and loved me.

"Bella, get up! Please get up! They're coming! Get up!" She screamed, choking on her sobs.

"Alice.." I whispered. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around my shaking frame. We were small for our age. 5'2 and skinny. Even more so because we hardly ate here. They just gave us pills and water. When we refused they would hit us, knock us out and inject it. But whats to be expected from a place like this?

"Bella, it's going to be fine." She tried to assure me.

"We both know it's not." I told her, looking her dead in the eye shaking my head slightly. It was painful, almost. Alice was the happy, go lucky one.

After each torture these people put us through, everything you could imagine, Alice would be holding me together and sobbing into my hair. If Alice was going to die, I was too.

"Try, for me." She said. A spark in her green eyes. Her eyes were so sad. So tortured.

I nodded my head as I got to my feet. "Lets go." I said. She intwined her hand with mine once again and kissed it. I did the same to hers before we took off at a full sprint.

Doors were locked, and the ones that weren't, had dead bodies. All were bleeding in various places. I opened one door and a mans head greeted us, his body on the other side of the room.

I recognized the head. This man had put us through so much. He'd order people to do horrible things to both Alice and I and sit back and watch. If we didn't listen, we got cut with knives, or they'd stomp on our stomachs, bruising and breaking already frail bones.

To be honest, I was glad the sick fucker was gone.

Alice screamed and wrapped her thin arms around me.

"It's all we have left, Alice." I said. I kicked the head out the door and down the hallway and pushed Alice into the room. I went to leave to go find whoever was scaring us and rip them to shreds.

"Bella.." Alice whimpered, she pulled me into the room and shut the door. I sat in the corner and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Alice out her head on my shoulder in the same position.

"I love you, you know." She told me.

"Alice, you're not going to die." I told her sternly.

"We both saw it." She tried to laugh. I pulled one of my arms from my legs and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"We'll make it. We've gone through so much here, Ali. We're strong, we'll make it."

"Who are you trying to convince? You or me?" She asked with a small smile. I smiled back.

"I don't have many memories, but I remember one time, we we're playing in the backyard. You pushed me on the swing before hopping on the other one, and we swung to see who was the highest. We were having so much fun, then the swing set fell over. I hurt myself, sprained my wrist. Mom didn't help me, neither did dad, it was you.

"You wrapped my wrist with a bandage cause you didn't know what to do. We were, what, 5?" She laughed. "Then you piggy backed me to the neighbours and they put a brace on it. Remember?" She smiled.

I wanted to remember. But I couldn't. I shook my head. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. Thats one of my favourite memories, you know." She said, and it made me want to remember it even more.

There was loud crashes down the hall, I could here tearing metal. The doors being ripped off of their hinges. The sound grew closer and closer. Then it was our door.

A dark haired man with red eyes was looking at us. "Bella!" Alice screamed, she kept screaming at the man. I rocked her back and forth while glaring at him, we were going to die.

"I'm sorry." The man whispered. Before I could blink he was in front of me, kneeled down. He moved my long, brown hair back exposing my throat. I tried to move but I couldn't. He was ice cold, and like stone.

"Let go of her!" Alice screamed and hit him. I heard a snap. Then I felt teeth in my throat and screamed myself. The burning, something foreign pumping through my system, trying to kill me.

"What did you do?" Alice screamed.

"I'm saving you!" He snapped back.

"You're _killing_ my sister!" She screamed at him. Then her screams became like mine when he bit me. I tried to force a vision, maybe see the outcome. But I couldn't. The pain became to much for my mind, and I could no longer keep my eyes open. I fell into blackness, but the pain was still everywhere.

I could hear Alice still screaming, and I would occasionally whimper.

"We have to get you girls out of here. I am so sorry for this. But someone wanted to hurt you both. And I couldn't let that happen." He whispered, but I could hear him well. I kept drifting in and out of the state, I could hear, but couldn't open my eyes.

"Alice, try be quiet." He whispered. She screamed in response. "Please, Bella is fine. You need to be quiet if you want to live."

We weren't going to live. We were going to die. Fire was licking at my insides, you can't call that living.

"I'm leaving you here, you'll be safe. I will come back once he is gone. If I don't.. Try not to worry. Alice is at the other end of the forest, I have to split you up." He told me. I didn't even know Alice was gone. I heard his almost silent footsteps leave.

* * *

I lost count how long it had been. I had no memory of what happened. The fire was at my heart now, trying to swallow it. I wanted it to be swallowed by the fire, but not this slow. My heart beat rapidly, as if making a melody. Telling the world goodbye.

Then it stopped. I was.. Dead. I opened my eyes and saw the tree tops, the grey skies. It was raining. I could smell animals. I didn't know what it was.

_"You are a vampire, Bella. This is my coven. We want to be you're family now." The blonde male said pointing toward a dark haired male with dread locks and dark skin. A woman stood next to him, she had flaming red hair that fell in elegant curls. They all had red eyes. "I am James, the red head is my mate, Victoria," She smiled at me. "And this is Laurent." He smiled too and I could see myself liking these people._

"Vampire, huh?" I asked no one. I could smell water. I ran to it. It smelled nice. But I wouldn't drink it. I looked into my reflection.

I had blood red eyes, redder than the other vampires that I would soon be joining. My hair was at the bottom of my shoulder blades. It was a light brown and black underneath. Odd. It was pin straight, I noted as I ran my fingers through it. I looked at the rest of my body.

I was small. Petite. Dressed in dark blue shirt that came to mid thigh and that was all. I poked my ribs with a small finger. It was hard. Like rocks.

_"We are ice cold, and like granite, it's like our bodies defense mechanism. We are extremely fast and strong." He said smiling. He ran, and if I had been human, I would have only seen a blur. He picked up a tree root that was poking out of the earth and yanked it upward, the tree lift the ground and James held it above his head. "And we got ripped off." Victoria laughed. She stepped into the sun, it was like she was covered in diamonds. "We sparkle. But I suppose it's better than being fried."_

Interesting. How could I keep seeing this anyway? I started to walk in the forest. What did we eat? I kept thinking about it.

_"We drink blood, Bella. Human blood." Laurent told me gently. "This is why our eyes are red. Your eyes are more red because you were only just changed, a newborn."_

A newborn must be a new vampire. I sprinted and jumped up into a tree branch, I kept jumping from branch to branch. I only just noticed a burn in the back of my throat. What was that? I out my hand to my throat in hopes of easing it, but I couldn't. I continued jumping from the branches in hopes of coming across a human.

After 10 minutes, I could hear a faint thumping. A heartbeat. It had to be maybe a mile away. I smiled and ran toward it. It was a man on his own. He had dark blonde hair. He smelled delicious. I jumped from my tree gracefully. Must be a vampire thing.

"Excuse me?" I whispered and caught the males attention. I could feel his emotions. He was lustful, confused and in awe. How could I feel all that?

"What are you doing here, miss?" He asked in a fake husky voice. I laughed and it sounded musical.

"To be honest, I don't know." I said and walked toward him. "But, you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said. He was instantly fearful. I placed my hand on his throat, the other on his shoulder, pulled him to me and bit down on his jugular. He screamed, but his screams died down th more I drank.

Eventually, the blood all left his system and the burn in my throat was normal again. I picked up his body and threw it over my shoulder. There were some carnivore animals around here. It was big and stood on two legs like me. But he was huge, towering over me, bearing it's teeth and roaring. I dropped the body and ran away. Whatever that thing was tucked into the body, ripping it apart.

* * *

It had been two days since I was on my own. I was going to meet James, Laurent and Victoria today. In this clearing. I lay in the middle of it and put my arms behind my head. I smelt them before I saw them.

"Well, took you three long enough." I said, still in the same position.

"Excuse me?" I heard James gruff voice. I smiled and stood up. They looked at me and gasped.

"Hey. I'm apparantly Bella. Your newest member. I saw it." I stated proudly. Victoria looked at me warily.

"You saw it?" She asked.

"Yep. You're Victoria, you're Laurent, and you James, are the leader of this coven. Victoria is your mate." I said.

"I guess you don't need introductions. Welcome to our family, Bella." James said with a smile. I looked toward Victoria. She smiled and ran at me, tackling me into a hug. James growled at her.

"You know better than to run at a newborn." He hissed. Victoria looked sheepish and got off of me.

"It's okay. We're going to be good friends." I said tapping my head. She beamed a smile. James and Laurent laughed.

"So, care to explain the vampire life to me?" I asked.

"Sure, then we take you shopping, you can't walk around in a shirt all day. And you're too small for any of my clothes." Victoria said, but she wrapped her fur shawl around me anyway.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime honey. So, you're a little psychic, huh?" She laughed a musical laugh. I smiled and nodded.

"I guess so." I whispered.

"Do you remember your human life?" Laurent asked me.

"I want to. I feel it was important. But I can't. I can only see the future, not the past." I laughed lightly.

"Well, lets follow your scent to where you came from. It hasn't rained, it will be faint. But your newborn skills should be sharper than ours. Victoria is also a good tracker. It's a trade secret though." James smiled. I smiled back and nodded, taking off in the direction I came from, my new family just behind me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, I really like this story.**

**It's gonna go places!**

**Good places!**

**BHD**

**Xx**


	2. Alice

**Heya guys!**

**This is Shadowdancer 22 or Lacey which ever you prefer :)**

**So yeah this is the new joint story and we both LOVE jasper and thought it would be cool to write this together! Anyway the last chapter was in Bella's pov and mine's going to be in Alice's pov.**

**Also, i know this chapter isn't the best but I did try my best. **_It's amazing Lace!_

**Enjoy it and remember to REVIEW!**

**Love Lacey xx **

**

* * *

**

_Death is in the flower's heart – don't_  
_Ever cry for life of any petal; and so is_

_Death in purple ink of weary pens: the_  
_Written yearnings on her scented paper; _

_Death is laughing in her cry: the_  
_Beating heart disclosing from a sleeve._

_Death ignores the plight of any purity – He_  
_Doesn't care or seem to be aware_

ALICE'S POV

The pain was unbearable. I screamed for my death but no one seemed to hear my pleas if mercy. The pain coursed though my body, almost like someone was pouring hot tar into my veins. Was I being burned alive?

No, I couldn't be. The pain would have ended already, this pain didn't end. It was relentless.

Maybe I was in hell, my father had always said I was the daughter of a devil after I started getting my visions. I must be in hell, I had to be. Nothing on this earth could cause such pain, this was beyond anything I had ever felt before.

I screamed once again as the fire got closer to my heart. It was almost like it was taunting me, getting more painful but stringing the pain out as long as it possibly could. What on earth had I done to deserve this amount of pain? I had been a good girl, I had gone to church every Sunday. I said my prayers before I went to bed each night and I never used gods name in vain.

Why wasn't god saving me from this pain? I had not sinned.

_Dear God,_

_If you hear me then please put me out of this pain. _

I pleaded silently in my head. The pain seemed, if possible, seemed to get even more worse. Jolting through my body like hot lava, I was surprised that I hadn't burned up into a fireball with the heat that ran through my body.

My breathing had turned into panting and my heart beat thumped harder and harder. I tired desperately to distract myself by counting the number of seconds in my head. Nothing seemed to work, the pain only came back with anger.

I screamed out once again as the pain hit, but this time an all time worse. I screamed bloody murder as the pain encircled my heart ; pulling on it like barbedwire, slowly choking it of life.

And then, suddenly and I don't think I could quite pin point the exact moment. My heart stopped. My heartbeat stopped and silence rang out. I opened my eyes, I excepted to be surround by fluffy white clouds and angels.

Instead, I was sat in a small dirty room. I couldn't remember anything, only the pain. Nothing, everything seemed muddled and odd. I started to panic, my breathing stopping all together. Wait, I didn't feel the need for air, my lungs didn't fell like they were about to burst or anything.

I looked around the room, my eyes sight. I could see the small grains of dust that sat across the room on the old sofa. I could hear the sound of a stream that was located over half a mile away.

"What am I?" I said softly, my voice nearly making me jump. My voice was like Bells or sirens music.

_I sat reading, a letter that was left on the table next to the sofa and door. My eyes scanned it fast._

_"I'm a vampire." I gasped softly. _

I jumped up and at speed that was firhgtneing I was next to the table and snatching the piece of paper. It read :

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**I know that you must be freaking out by now but don't fear. Your a vampire. I know that sounds ridiculous but that's what you are. I'm sorry that I changed you into one but there was nothing else that I could have done to save you. **_

_**As a vampire you have speed, faster than a human eye could see. Strength, you can lift anything and it will be as light as a feather. Beauty that is inhuman and lastly blood lust. As a vampire you will crave human blood and if you don't drink human blood you will become weak and crazed. Also before I forget as a vampire you will never age, forever you will walk this earth with others of our kind because our skin is like stone, never changing and that also means nothing can hurt you. Yes there are lots of our kind out there and i'm sure you will find them. **_

_**If you haven't noticed already you are able to see the future, as a human you could do this anyway. Remember please that your vision is based on decisions and not everything will come true. I believe that when you wake up you will have no memory of your life, I haven't got time to let me know everything so you will have to find it out for yourself. Don't tell humans about vampires or you kill be killed. **_

_**I was always quite fond of you Alice, have a nice vampire life and stay out of trouble.**_

As I finished the letter I let out a sigh. I was a vampire, A VAMPIRE! I would kill humans and drink from them. That I wasn't to happy about.

My name was Alice and that was all I knew about myself. This was a chance to start a new life for myself, I could be and do anything now. He said that I would be beautiful, i wonder what I looked like. from looking at my body I could see that i was ivory pale. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. I came face to face with a mirror and for the thousandth time I gasped loudly.

I had short ink black hair that shot out in spikes all over the place, it contrasted well with my pale skin. My eyes however were the most shocking part. They were bright, glowing red that screamed evil and danger. A sob racked through my frame but not one tear escaped my eyes.

"Great I can't even cry. bow what am I mean to do?" I said softly.

A vision hit me before I could do anything.

_"I've been waiting for you, Jasper." I said as a vampire male walked into Kenny's bar which was located in town. _

_The male seemed confused but took my out stretched hand and I lead him to a table. _

_"There is a family in Washington that eat animals, we can join them and we can be apart of there family, there the Cullen's. We will be happy. I've seen it" I said to the male, Jasper._

"Looks like I better get going to Kenny's bar." I mumbled, but first I had to get rid of this aching in my bone dry throat. I needed to hunt. And badly. I knew I couldn't be around human without killing them and I didn't fancy being chased around by a bunch of men with pointy pitch forks!

I walked cautiously out of the small house only to find myself in the middle of a forest, it was a hunting cabin that I had been staying in. I closed my eyes and sniffed, there were no humans around so I was safe to hunt animals.

I closed my eyes and again and let the hunter in me take over. I could smell a herd of elk by a stream. They didn't smell that appealing but it was better than hurting humans. I would practice the animal diet before we went to the Cullen's.

_"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my sons Emmett and Edward and my daughter Rosalie."_

_They all said there hello's. _

_"Were here to join your family." I said happily while pulling Jasper level with me. _

I ran into the middle of the herd and picked the largest ones, bring them down with ease. I drained them fast, the bitter taste making me grimace. The warm blood seemed to help fill the aching of my throat but it was still there.

Then it happened, and I think the memory will always haunt me more than anything. The sweetest smell in the world filled my nose, I was a goner. The smell was like alcohol to a alcoholic. I was running before I could even register what was happening. I tried to make myself stop but nothing would do it, I kept running.

The human male was bleeding heavily and I didn't waste any time in running over and sinking my sharp venom coated teeth into his neck. The blood made my taste buds dance, so nice and sweet, like nectar to a humming bird or pollen to a bee. I was addicted, so addicted I didn't even listen to the mans screams as I slowly drained his life.

His heartbeat stopped and then it hit me. I had killed someone. I was a murderer. I sobbed lightly and I don't know when I finally got up and walked away from his body, they would only think it was an animal killing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I left the dead man alone.

I had to find Jasper and get to the Cullen's soon. Before we had a repeat of this. I don't think I could cope with any more blood on my hands. I had a feeling that Jasper was going to be an important person in my life, a good brother maybe. I wouldn't leave for the Cullen's without him. Even if I had to wait for years. I had all the time in the world now!

_Please god make sure Jasper doesn't take ages. _

I prayed as I ran through the forest.

* * *

**So this is Alice's point of view of waking up and the first hunt that went bad :( **

**The next chapter of mine (BHD is doing Bella's pov whilst I do Alice's pov.) will be about meeting Jasper (Yay!) and then about meeting the Cullen's. **

**Also just a question. Who do you want Alice to be with? **

**Edward or any vmapire or a made up character. Maybe Alice could have her own twilight where she falls in love with a human boy?**

**Let me know in a review or a PM!**

**Love Lacey xx**


	3. Sister?

**Hey, so as Lace explained, she's writing Alice's POV and I'll be writing Bella's!**

**And, help us choose who Alice will end up with!**

**Have her own Twilight with a human boy?**

**Eddie?**

**Or another Vamp?**

**Choose! Lol.**

**_If it's okay with BHD I will put a poll up on our profile. It's so much easier! _**

* * *

_All my work and endless measures  
Never seen to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch now  
Even though I'm trying so damn hard  
I'm trying so hard_

_This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run  
Cause I'm not built that way.  
When everything is gone there is nothing left to fear.  
The world cannot bring me down  
No cause I am already here!_

_Duck and Run - 3 Doors Down._

**Bella POV**

It was strange following people you only just met and had no choice but to trust. I knew I could trust them, but I was relying on my visions.

After following the trail for a while, we ended up at an Asylum. Most of the equipment was broken, doors pulled from hinges and thrown recklessly into the long, cold hallway.

"Definately another vampire attack." Victoria stated.

"Bella!" James called. I ran to his side. He sat at a wooden desk, flipping through papers. "Do you see anything?"

I closed my eyes and focused on this place.

Nothing.

"I can't see the past, James." I said apologetically. He smiled gently.

"It's fine." He directed his full attention back on the papers.

I was walking through the long, lino clad hallways. Looking for any sign of my being here. I was constantly greeted by the same thing. Dead bodies with stale cold blood, limbs ripped off and thrown around. Nothing was normal.

I walked into one room particular. It was almost calling me. There was a single bed in the room. The covers were torn and had slight bloodstains on them. I walked over and placed my hand on them. I really wish I knew what this was meaning. My hand ran over a hard bump.

I pulled back the blue cover and saw a leather journal. The leather was brown, old and cracked. I opened the cover slowly.

_Isabella Marie Brandon and Mary Alice Bandon. _The title was crossed out and scrawled underneath read:

**Bella and Alice Brandon. **

Who the hell was Alice? We had the same last name.. Is this me? Isabella Marie Brandon? I kept reading. I had to know.

_Today they beat Bella and I. Bella stood up for me when one of the men slapped me. She got stabbed in the stomach. All over a slap. Six men were in the room with us. Two frail, small girls of only 14 years old._

_They looked at us hungrily. Taunting us with the knives they held in their dirty hands. We were raped many times, and had even more broken bones. One of the men kicked Bella in her already cracked rib. It snapped._

_I will never forget the torturous scream that rang through my ears that came from my sisters mouth._

_I only had Bella now. My twin. We couldn't remember who was older now. Too many drugs._

_Alice. x_

Her name was scrawled messily at the bottom, like she was in a hurry. I turned the page and kept reading.

_I want to kill them. Every last fucking one of them. And I will. I know I'll never get out of this place. I know I deserve to be here. But my sweet, sister Alice.._

_She doesn't deserve any of this torment. Half of the things they did, I didn't even deserve, but they kept telling us we were the devil's spawns. That we deserved this._

_I guess after years of being told the same thing, you actually start to believe it._

_Alice held me as I cried today. Today was what they called a 'Bella Day'. Where they would seperate me from Alice and beat me, rape me, nearly let me die, all to bring me back to health and do it again. _

_I lay against Alice for hours that night sobbing as she storked my hair. I never got why my hair was longer than hers._

_Alice had short spiky black hair. They cut it when she fought back. Tried to get to me. It's spiky because I fixed it up for her. They cut it so crookedly._

_I always said my hair was long. It came to an end just under my shoulder blades. Not too long, it used to be longer. But, well.. I guess they just like cutting things._

_Fuck._

_Bella. x_

Her writing got messy toward the end. My writing got messy.. Toward the end.. This was me. I had a sister. What happened to her? I closed the book and held it to my chest. I'm glad these sick fuckers are dead. I screamed out in frustration before snapping the bed in half with my fist.

My family ran into the room as fast as they could. Victoria wrapped her arms around me and held my sobbing frame.

"They're sick fucking bastards. If they weren't dead, I would have killed them!" I yelled while throwing the book at James.

I watched as he read the pages quickly at a vampires speed. His eyes would widen, and he would occasionally growl.

"Fuck." He hissed, closing his ink black eyes tightly. He thrusted it to Laurent who skim read the pages. He didn't get as far as James did before he handed it to Victoria.

"We'll read it when you're ready." She told me gently. I nodded, running a hand through my hair. This was definately me.

"I have a sister. A twin sister." I stated. Victoria gasped.

"Where? Does it say?" She asked quickly. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I want to know. Why can't I remember?" I yelled in frustration.

"Because of all the drugs they pumped into your system. The book said that when you wouldn't co-operate, they knocked you out and injected them.. Amoungst other things." He growled the last part. Victoria shuddered.

"I have to find my sister." I said closing my eyes. I kept thinking one thing. Alice Brandon. Short, ink black, spiky hair.. Alice Brandon Alice Brandon Alice Brandon..

Nothing.

I looked into my future.

_I was running happily. A small girl, the same build and height as me, running beside me. She was kind of blurry, so i couldn't see her too well.._

_"Come on Bella. I lost you for so long! We have to make up for it. Jasper can wait!" She giggled. She reached for my hand and spun me around. I done the same to her as we danced away._

_I glanced back at a tall man with honey blonde hair and golden eyes. He stood next to James, Victoria and Laurent._

What the hell?

"Jasper?" I asked out loud.

"Who?" Laurent asked, his french accent very specific.

"In my vision.. Jasper was standing next to all of you and I was dancing with a girl like me." I was still confused.

"Your sister! She must know this Jasper person!" Victoria shouted happily. I gave her a weak smile. I didn't want to get my hopes up to have them crushed back into powder. She nodded slowly in understanding.

"We'll come back soon. Once the bodies have been taken care of. We have to take our leave now." James said in his 'Alpha' voice.

I took a quick glance aroud the room, clutching the book tightly to my chest. I quickly looked for something else, but nothing was there. It was just empty. I ran out of the room back to my coven as we fleed from the area.

"Victoria should know your sizes, we can't risk having a newborn amongst people. It has the potential to get really bad really fast. Laurent, go with Victoria. I'll take Bella hunting." James ordered. We all nodded, Victoria and Laurent going one way and James taking me another way.

"There is a small community not to far from here. I will take you there. That way, if you do massacre the town, well.. not too many people will be lost." He said. I laughed.

"Well, thanks for the trust." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, newborn potential danger. Can't have the Volturi on us."

"The who?" I asked.

"They are like the leaders of the vampire world. Follow me," I did as he said and he kept talking. "The Volyuri are to us, as police are to humans. They make sure our exsistence is hidden to the human world. We don't have many rules, but the biggest one?" He asked, taking a side glance at me.

"Never expose vampires to the human race." I answered. It just seemed natural. It was a stupid question really.

"Correct. And if a human finds out.. It depends. They may get pity bestowed upon them and changed. Or.. face death. The vampire though, nine times out of ten, will be slaughtered too, for exposing us. Like I said, not many rules. But the biggest and most important is that." he concluded.

"Anyway, we are here. Let's go find some dinner, Bella." James said in a sing song voice. I had to laugh lightly. "Pass me the book." He said. I did as he asked without question.

He tied it into the belt that held up his dark blue jeans. "There. Not in the way now. Free roam." he said before walking in a random direction.

I listened to the heartbeats. There had to only be about 35 people here.

I walked toward a strong heartbeat. With each step I took, I could smell better. They smelled delicous. Even better tan the first human. Simply mouthwatering.

"Hey little lady. Whats a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here?" A male that appeared to be in his 20's asked. He had black hair that was slightly long, and icy blue eyes. He stood taller than me, being about 6'1.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked. Shit. i didn't read that far in the book.

"Old enough to know better, too young to care." I answered, while walking toward a secluded area. He followed like I knew he would feeling as lustful and lucky as ever. Poor boy didn't know his life was about to end. I turned toward him slowly. He had a strike of fear.

He must only just be realizing my eye color.

"Gosh.. Your eyes are so beautiful. How are they red?" He asked.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure." I said as I tilted his chin up with one of my fingers so he looked directly into my eyes. There was this weird feeling.. A surge almost. He was radiating fear now.

I saw his whole life, as he kept straing into my eyes. His name was Kris. When he was five years old his mother left his abusive father, after he tried to kill them both. At age 10 he watched his mother hanging from the basement ceiling. Age 16 he had been living on the streets for 6 years. Age 20.. He was as fearful as ever. Of me.

I rested my hand on his shoulder and found it to go straight through him. What the fuck? I yanked it back quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" I hissed. "What are you?"

"What am I? What the hell are you?" He yelled back. I had to admit, I liked his spark.

"I'm a vampire." I said as if stating the weather was overcast.

"Well then.. Change me. I have nothing left to live for. I have no one that would miss me." And he was stating the truth. His emotions told me it was the truth.

"If you have nothing to live for, why do you want to live forever?" I questioned. He looked thoughtful for a minute before he spoke.

"Bella!" My head snapped to the direction James yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled walking toward me. I growled back and stood defensively in front of Kris.

"Having a conversation." I shrugged, slowly shrinking into a crouch. James sighed.

"Kill him, or change him." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. I turned to Kris.

"This will hurt. Maybe you'll forgive me in time." I smiled. He just stared at me and nodded slowly. I motioned for him to come down to my level, he chuckled slightly and obeyed. I went to bite him when something important hit me.

"Shit, James! I'll kill him! I haven't even hunted yet, and I've only been like this for a few days!" Kris gasped slightly.

"Just do it! If you kill him, then you've hunted, if you don't, I'll carry him while you go hunt. Now do it!" He yelled. I didn't waste any time. At vampire speed I turned and peirced his soft skin with my razor teeth.

He wasn't scared. No, not at all. He was happy.. Hopeful. I saw in his mind that was what he wanted most. A family.

I was slightly on guard. the second his warm blood flowed into my mouth, I felt my eyes widen. I tried to push it out of my mind as I pushed venom into the cuts I had made. I couldn't stop myself from drinking some of his blood.

I tried as hard as I could to snap myself out of it. Thinking about his life. He was trusting me. He trusted me. Fuck, Bella, don't screw this up! Do it for him!

I pushed as much venom as I could into his throat before pulling back. His jaw was clenched tightly and I knew he was in intense pain.

"Well done, Bella." James said, walking behind me and patting my back softly. "I knew you could do it."

I gasped. "How? I nearly killed him."

"But you didn't. I'll take him to the forest line. I'll be right there." He said pointing to the trees. "Go hunt. I know I Can trust you after what you just did." He said proudly. I smiled softly and nodded before taking off as fast as I could in a new direction.

Funny how I just saved one human to go kill another. I found a lady who was in her late 40's. She was laying in a clearing near the forestry. I inhaled deeply. She was bleeding. I looked closely, her arm was cut. I ran full force toward her. She radiated fear.

This time, I made a point not to make eye contact. I had pulled her into the woods and snapped her neck before she knew what was even happening. I sank my teeth into her soft skin, feeling the warmth of her blood hit my teeth before I drank greedily.

When I finished the last drop, I buried her body under a tree. I followed James scent back to the forest. He had dropped Kris on the ground who was writhing in pain.

"He bit me." James said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"James?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He turned to me. "Look in my eyes." I said, walking over to him, and forcing him to look down at me.

"Bella, what are you-" He was cut off as I saw his life.

He was so young when both of his parents were killed. His uncle killed them. He had no one to look after him and had no choice but to live with his murderous uncle.

When he was 16, he ran away from his uncle. He found out he had a sister. She was young. Only 5 years old. He looked after her for 7 years. Thats when rogue vampires came through. James and his sister were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

They killed his sister and started killing James, drained him until he was almost dead. Another vampire came through and fought them away. The vampire was blurry, so James must not remember him.

James was changed at the age of 23. The same age he lost his sister.

After 147 years alone, he found Victoria and laurent, who were their own coven. He immediately took a liking to her and they became mated shortly after.

I tested to see if I could pass through him as I did with Kris. I lifted my hand slowly and put it through his chest. He gasped and yelled at me, begging me to stop. I pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry! It happened with Kris.. I- I just.. I don't know! It just happened." I pleaded with him to believe me.

"Bella, calm down. i believe you. but that was amazing. What else can you do?" He asked, rubbing his chest slightly.

"I can feel emotions. Right now you're curious, in a little bit of pain, and proud. I just found out with Kris what I did to you. You already know about my visions." I hing my head. I'd be a freak, right?

"Thats.." he trailed off. "Thats amazing." He beamed. His pride hit me full force. "I want you to see if you can manipulate the emotions." He said, nodding toward Kris.

"What?" I asked. Then it hit me. A wave load of pain.

"Focus, Bella."

I pushed as much happiness and calm as I had in me onto Kris, hoping like fuck this would work.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know James's story, so I made that up. I saw that power on Teen Titans last night that I added today and HAD to make Bella have it. When that power increases and she harnesses it properly, she will be able to control them properly.**

**Amazing, right?**

**Haha, anyway, you better review! I put alot of effort into this!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	4. Awakening

**Keep doing the poll, guys!**

**Anyway, BHD here again, Lace's Internet went down and she's getting someone to fix it in a few days.**

**So this chappie will be Bella's POV again.**

**Sorry if it's confusing.**

**But anyway, I love this story so I wanted to updae it again.**

**Read and review**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**

* * *

_I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be _  
_It doesn't matter, go on and shatter _  
_I'm all you need _

_Broken pieces, break into me _  
_So imperfectly what you should be _  
_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open _  
_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open._

_Broken Open - Adam Lambert._

**Bella POV**

His moaning in pain stopped and I felt no pain coming from him. Was it possible I had done it? Had I really taken his pain away? I heard clapping and my head snapped to the side.

"Well done. Simply amazing." James smiled.

"Did I do it?" I asked slowly. James nodded. I felt the smile cover my face.

"Where the hell did you two go?" I heard Victoria huff. I laughed.

"Sorry, we kind of got side tracked." James voice was clear and proud. "The new girl changed someone." I laughed at his new girl comment.

"What? How did you not kill him?" She screeched.

"I'm not sure. I saw hi life and I couldn't just.. I don't know. He needed a family." I whispered the last part.

"You did the right thing." Laurent interrupted before anyone else could speak.

"Saw his life?" Victoria asked.

"Bella." James commanded. I walked toward Victoria and made her look into my eyes. Her red eyes widened and she fell silent.

She was born as a twin. Her sister had the same rich red hair that waved and curled. They both had blue eyes. Victoria and Sarah.

Their mother was a loving and kind person, who eventually died of throat cancer. No one even knew she had it.

Their father was never around, he never cared for his children. And they couldn't miss what they never had.

Sarah died when she was 15. She got mixed in with the wrong people, slept with someone else's husband. He was the head of a large gang in New York. Sarah was murdered. Beaten to death.

When Victoria turned 24, thats when she was changed. Laurent found her near death after being hit by a car. He changed her and the two became their own coven.

I already knew the rest.

Carefully, I avoided touching her in case to put her through pain.

"How did you do that?" She whispered, while heaving for air. I shrugged.

"Bella has acquired some new.. Talents." James explained.

"I do not remember much of my human life." Laurent spoke. "But I do remember some of it. Will you look, Bella?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed and walked toward him. Reaching up and pulling his head down to look into my eyes. Like Victoria, his eyes widened as he registered what was happening.

It was fuzzy.. But I could see him. He looked to be only 8 years old. He stood with a woman. She held his hand as they looked around the wreckage that was once their home. He turned his head toward the woman and asked why this happened.

The woman didn't know. She only picked him up in a gentle embrace as she cried silently.

It was a different scene now. He looked to be a teenager. Around 19 maybe. He was lethal. Fighting for the sake of fighting. He had so much hatred bottled up inside of him.

His mother was dieing. He entered the hospital and walked toward her room. There were no machines there. She just lay in an uncomfortable looking bed. Her face contorted and scrunched up in pain.

I could literally smell her body decaying. No one knew what was wrong with her.

19 Year old Laurent took her frail, decaying hand in his large, healthy, dark one. He whispered that it would all be okay. They would get through this.

But she didn't. She died that night, her son holding her had.

Age 26, he was attacked by vampires. They didn't mean to change him, only looking for a meal. But something scared them. He woke on his own and killed a large town in his newborn rampage. He taught himself control.

A century later he found Victoria and changed her.

Laurent made a move to touch me, so I stepped forward and walked right through him. Victoria and Laurent both gasped. Laurent dropped onto the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "So sorry."

"It's fine, Little One." He smiled tightly.

"I'm learning to control that.." Kris started writhing in pain. I focused hard, closing my eye tightly.

Serenity, calm, relaxation and lethargy were the strongest emotions I tried to push onto him. A small smile crossed his face, and there was once again, no pain coming from him.

"Here are your clothes, anyway." Victoria said, handing me two large shopping bags. Her eyes were bright red, so I could tell she didn't pay for them.. But the salesperson did.

"We should find somewhere to wash up." I suggested. "We can go to town. Maybe get a hotel room? Kris should be comfortable. I Can keep him calm."

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on. Let's go." James voice held the alpha ring to it leaving no room to argue. Everyone nodded. Laurent took the bags an I held Kris.

"Are you sure you can carry him?" Laurent asked. I glared.

"I'm a vampire. A newborn. I'm stronger than you. Plus, it works better if I can keep a physical touch." I smiled.

"As long as you are sure." He said, his french accent heavy. I nodded. Laurent nodded back and we took off running to catch up with James and Victoria.

"Laurent.. What has she done to you? Got you carrying her bags, now?" James laughed.

"Just like Victoria's carrying your dick in her purse." He shot back. James glared coldly and stopped running. "You know it's true." He laughed and ran past him.

"Rat bastard." James muttered under his breath. I laughed and ran past him too.

* * *

We found a hotel in a town far away from the asylum. I still wanted to be near it and investigate.

Three long days passed and Kris started stirring. His heart hammered in his chest. I did my best keeping him calm, but I knew he was feeling some pain. He started groaning. I was holding his hand in an attempt to make the calm stronger. He gripped my hand tightly to the point it was actually starting to hurt. I put the pain in the back of my mind and made Kris top priority.

His heart beat hard three times. Then twice. Then the final one drummed against his ribcage, leaving a small echo throughout his body. He blinked a few times. His eyes now as red as mine. A huge grin took over his face when he saw me.

"Bella!" He yelled and hugged me tightly. I heard my shoulder blade starting to crack.

"To tight." I whispered.

"Sorry. Shit, wow. Everything is so clear. I can hear heartbeats.. I can see every paint stroke.. I can smell blood.." My eyes widened and I jumped on him to hold him down.

"I'm not going to attack. Don't worry." He smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said, I'm not going to attack. It smells really good, but I won't attack. Not until the time is right. A ninjas always strikes at night."

"What are you, a poet?" I groaned. He laughed.

"I don't know. I felt like saying something random."

"You are full of surprises." i shook my head with a small smile.

I looked now at how the venom had affected his appearance.

His eyes were bright red, I had already noted that. His skin was deathly pale, as pale as the rest of us. His skin was extremely clear. His dark hair had lengthened and now covered his ears shaggily. He grew another inch and his shoulders were wider with pride. He was toned, but not overly so.

I took his hand and led him to a mirror.

"Woah.. This is me?" He asked, touching his face, his shoulders, his stomach, everything.

"Sure is." I nodded.

"How is the patient? I hear no heartbeat." Laurent said as he opened the bedroom door. "Hello, Kris." Kris hissed and crouched in front of me.

"Calm down. This is Laurent. He is part of our coven." I said. Kris stood to his full height.

"I apologize."

"It's fine. Come, let's go hunt. You still need to meet Victoria and James." Kris looked confused.

"James was the man that was with me when I turned you. Victoria is his mate."

"Mate?"

"Soul mate." Laurent explained.

"Ah."

"Come on, young ones. Let's go." I nodded and walkd out the door and past Laurent. Kris following me.

A vision hit me full force. I foze and felt someones arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella?"

_I was walking through a deserted town with my coven. A small girl stood in front of her coven._

_There was a tall blonde male, he was maybe 6'3. He had the leader vibe about him. He smiled kindly, his arms wrapped around a beautiful lady who acted as their mother._

_She was 5'6 and had caromel colored hair and a heart shaped face. She had her arms wrapped around the male._

_There was a tall, big bulky man with short, dark brown curly hair. He smiled, showing his dimples. He was muscled everywhere. He had to be at least 6'5. He held a tall blonde woman to him protectively._

_The blonde woman was around 5'9 and had the classy type personality. She wore a sour expression. I knew we would get along._

_Another male stood on his own. He had bronze tousled hair, he was tall, too. 6'2 maybe. He was muscled, but lean._

_The last was a blonde male who stood on his own. I recognized him from my last vision. Jasper._

_The girl was my height. She had short inky black spiky hair and golden eyes. They all had gold eyes. Why were they golden? She smelled like a vampire, and they had no heartbeats._

_"Bella, I missed you so much!" She yelled and ran at me full force._

"Bella, are you okay?" Kris asked me.

"She had a vision." Laurent informed him. I just nodded.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "Let's go hunt."

* * *

**Okay, so that was chappie four.**

**Please review.**

**I know Amanda, you want them to look alike, but I like having them as twins but being different.**

**Bella may be slightly cold toward people she doesn't know, but she will warm up, where as Alice will be her warm chirpy self, or however Lace wants to portray her.**

**Not all twins are identical :)**

**My cousins are twins and they look nothing alike lol.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Xx**


	5. Emotions Aren't Her Thing

**Hey, hows it going?**

**So, it's only me writing this now (Crushed Hale.x) Cause Lace has a lot of personal shit going on.**

**Hope you're okay babe. Wishing you all the best.**

**Hopefully you'll keep reading this story, I know Lace is the better writer and she fixed so much of my mistakes up perfectly.**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut the fuck up and get on with the story.**

**Have I put a date in my story? I don't think so.**

**We'll say that they were changed in 1960. It's just easier lol, sorry guys.**

* * *

_I feel like I could run away, looking at a darker day_  
_Oh I'm pulling the shades away from my eyes_  
_It's true the moody manners come and go_  
_And it's better that you never know._

_Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid - Hall & & Oats._

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I had joined the Cullen's. They were so peaceful, and such a loving family. Not a coven, but a family. I had hoped I would meet my sister by now, but her plans kept changing, along with the people with her.

It's been fifty years now. fifty years since I was changed. fifty years since I met my new brother, Jasper. fifty years since we joined the Cullen's and became a family. fifty years and my own twin sister is still a mystery to me.

We went back to the Asylum to check it out a year after I had been changed. We researched for days, broken computers, ripped papers, torn doors. Everything was broken. Ripped apart.

I found out that Isabella Marie Brandon was my twin sister. We were beaten in the Asylum. Raped in the asylum. Nearly killed and brought back to life in the asylum. And bitten by a vampire. In. The. Asylum.

Edward came to the conclusion that I couldn't remember my past, due to the drugs. So the chances were heavy that Bella wouldn't remember either.

But I wanted to meet her. My family wasn't complete. Not yet.

* * *

**Bella.**

_Some things are better left unsaid, some strings are better left undone_  
_Some hearts are better left unbroken_  
_Some lives are better left untouched, some lies are better off believed_  
_Some words are better left unspoken._

I wanted to see her. And I would. Today. I was travelling to Forks right now. We were almost there, at the Cullen mansion. Kris held my hand gently, calming me down. I must have been projecting again.

The house came into view, and the mind reader would sense us some how. I knew he couldn't get into our heads, not with Kris around. We did some extensive research, apparently little mind reading boy can feel an echo in his head if his power doesn't work. Or when someone is blocking him.

I guess we'd soon find out.

_My ideas seem to frighten you, are you really that afraid to move?_  
_Oh I guess that it's your right to reason_  
_I'm still dealing with a force that's so strong_  
_The force is stringing us along._

"Are you ready for this, Bella?" James asked, clearly concerned. "You've put it off for fifty years. You were so driven, then just stopped. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to fucking do this." I said icily. He just nodded. My temper had been getting the better of my lately.

They lined up to meet us. The small pixie in front of them with a wide smile on her face. Their golden eyes twinkling with happiness. We had learnt that the Cullen's hunted on the animal diet. Something I didn't.. really find myself attracted to.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Alice yelled running at me full force. I had surprised her, obviously. We were meant to meet them in a deserted town. I guess I had to force myself here one way or another.

She was running at me slow for a vampire, processing my cold expression. She stopped a few feet in front of me. I guess this wasn't exactly the warm welcome she had hoped for.

I didn't want to be a bitch, really. But wearing your heart on your sleeve could really bite you in the ass.

"Bella?" She asked in a sad voice. I locked eyes with hers. Her golden ones filled with pain. Her emotions showing sorrow, pain, hurt and love.

"Alice." I stated. Her eyes widened, and this time she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my frame. She shook with dry sobs and tears that would never shed.

"I missed you so much! Why did it take you fifty years? Why so long?" She wailed. I stood back out of her embrace, my family walking forward to flank me. Laurent and Kris on my left, Victoria and James on my right. The Cullen's seemed to get defensive.

"Why didn't you look for me?" I asked in a voice with no emotion. She had plenty of chances to look for me. Why was it up to me, specifically? Wasn't family supposed to love each other? She may not remember me, but the visions, I know she had them.

Wasn't I god enough to look for?

Alice looked confused.

"Because in my visions, you found me." She explained.

"And after fifty years, you didn't think to look for me?" She looked guilty now.

"I'm sorry." But I wasn't interested in apologies.

_Some things are better left unsaid, some strings are better left undone_  
_Some hearts are better left unbroken_  
_Some lives are better left untouched, some lies are better off believed_  
_Some words are better left unspoken_

_You're livin' a lie...But only on the outside..._

I guess the years had changed me. I wasn't always this cold. I wanted to love Alice, I wanted to care for her. I just didn't trust her. I wanted to . I wanted to be re united with my fun loving sister that was in my journal. But I realized something after fifty years.

It was history. It didn't exist anymore. That Alice was gone. That Bella was gone. It was just gone.

"I don't care." I replied. Her gold eyes were once again glossy with venomous tears.

"How can you be so cold?" She screamed at me. "We're sisters!"

"Really?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Really!" She screamed, shaking violently. "I THOUGHT YOU MISSED ME!" Her voice grew impossibly louder.

"Alice. Dear, calm down." The one I knew as Esme pleaded.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves-" Carlisle started.

"Oh, we know who you are." James smirked. They looked threatened.

"Bella.." Alice said in a quiet voice. I turned to Kris. He was watching Alice's reaction with pain in his eyes. I knew Kris and Alice would be together. Kris knew it too.

"Go to her." I told him. He looked at me in question. "I'm sure." He nodded and slowly walked to Alice. She threw herself into his arms sobbing furiously. I felt embarrassment coming from her.

"I want to know you." I started in a kinder voice. I felt shock from the Cullen's. I fidgeted with my long grey sleeves. I wasn't good with my emotions. Sure, I manipulate them, but being an empath, you have to keep your own, personal emotions _in_.

Alice looked up, her sobbing turning to small hiccups. She looked and felt vulnerable. Also a small bead of hope.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. I just.. I just need some time to adjust." I stammered looking for the right word. I felt understanding from Jasper, and smiled in his direction. Then I felt shock from him.

"How did you..? He trailed off.

"Bells is an empath. Amoung other things." Victoria said proudly, playing with the tips of my hair much like a mother would her child. I pushed her hand away with a small smile, she laughed in response.

"Okay, enough sappy shit for now, can we go kill something?" Laurent asked in a hopeful voice. The Cullen's looked disgusted. He pulled a face. "Just trying to lighten the mood.."

"I like him. And her. And him and her too." Emmett said in his loud voice. "Even him!" He pointed to Kris who was still holding a now not sobbing Alice in his arms.

"I like them too." Alice smiled at me. I felt the tips of my mouth turn up very slightly in a small smile. But they saw it. "Come inside, please?" She asked, her voice happier and smile brighter. Sadness was gone. Alice was happy.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Shortish I know, I'm sorry.**

**But I only just brought FFX-2 and I really wanna go play it.**

**And I'm drawing a heart on my wrist. I really wanna get a tattoo of a grey heart in a grey bandages on my wrist. Weird I know.**

**Please review, keep in mind that Lace isn't writing with this now, but it stays on this page because of the chapter she wrote in it. Hopefully she can help out with Beta-ing it. If she sees this.**

**Anyway, for those of you who are still reading this.. You are seriously awesome. I don't know how to thank you.**

**As you can tell, Kris won the poll. By A LOT.**

**Crushed Hale.x **


End file.
